Worth the Wait
by Zombiegait
Summary: GaiKaka. Done for Alphabet Meme on LJ. Prompt - P is for Patience.


**Author Notes:** I have never thought of Kakashi/Gai. It probably broke my brain a little bit to write this, but the idea was just too hilarious _not_ to do it. XD

**Pairings or Characters:** Kakashi/Gai**  
Warnings: **crack. pure crack.**  
Word Count: **772**  
Summary:** Prompt – P is for Patience

**

* * *

Worth the Wait**

"Gai-sensei? _Gai_-sensei!?" Naruto asks, flabbergasted.

"Yes, Gai-sensei," Kakashi grumbles, poking distractedly at his cooling ramen noodles. He isn't much of a breakfast person, and even less of a ramen person, but Naruto always ropes him into coming, even if he doesn't eat what he orders and skips out on his bill every time.

"I can't... I mean, he really--? This... Urgh," Naruto pauses, putting down his chopsticks to rub at his temples. "My head hurts."

"Mine, too," Kakashi grunts, placing his utensils down on his untouched bowl as he stands and turns to leave.

Later, he is with Sakura. While she likes to _think_ she's more subtle than Naruto, in most cases, she's just as obvious, if not more so than her old teammate. She tries to butter him up with smiles and helpful gestures, offering to finish up his late mission reports -- all three-hundred and twenty-nine of them -- which he is sure she'll just pawn off on some poor bastard that works below her. But he acts as if he doesn't get the hints she's sending him, and eventually she tires of beating around the bush and flails her arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Oh for _fuck's sake_-- I'm dying to know, Kakashi. How the hell did he do it?"

"How did who do what?" he asks, still pretending not to know.

"Gai-sensei! How did he get you to go out with him?"

Her eyes are as bright as ever, and it only worsens his headache. He dodges the question, instead picking up a stack of unfinished mission reports and dropping them in her arms.

"Don't you have some paperwork to finish? I have an audience with the Hokage in about ten minutes. Wouldn't want to be late," he says with a fake smile, disappearing a puff of smoke. Sakura only rolls her eyes.

In Tsunade's office not a minute after leaving Sakura, Kakashi finds himself dodging things thrown at him of various weights and potential to harm vital bits, like his eye or his crotch. His hands move instinctively to protect the latter, and he half-turns so that most of the barrage hits his side.

When she's done, she takes a deep breath and sits back down.

"You're an hour and fifty-seven minutes late, Kakashi. I do hope you aren't late because of your new boyfriend, hm?" she asks and he bristles. Shizune beside her doesn't notice, but Tsunade instantly recognizes the sudden rigidity of his posture and smirks at him.

"Oh, I suppose I can't really blame you. It's hard to get out of bed when your lover keeps--"

"I believe you had a mission for me, Hokage-sama?" he interrupts loudly. Her smirk only widens, and he swears she's getting drunk _off his misery_.

"Ah, yes. Nothing too special, but I'd still like to send one of Konoha's best," she rambles absently, digging through her drawers and piles of paper until she comes across a mission scroll. She taps it against her chin thoughtfully, eyes once again on him. "It shouldn't take very long, but I hope you can handle a week without your beloved--"

He stomps forward and snatches the scroll from her hand. If he were anyone else, she'd have broken him in half for the insubordination, but she is having too much fun to really care right now. Instead, she continues as he turns and heads towards the door as fast as possible.

"I do wish I could have seen Gai carrying you across the threshold like the blushing bride you are before making a real _man_ out of you," her voice carries into the lobby outside her office, as well as down the hallway and staircase.

If looks could kill, Kakashi would have added fifty to his number of victims in the bingo book during the twenty steps from her door to the edge of the stairs alone

* * *

Elsewhere, Rock Lee looks up in awe at his sensei.

"Really, Gai-sensei! How'd you do it? _Everyone_ is dying to know!"

"Patience, my dear Lee, was the key. Despite his talent for picking up jutsu after one look, Kakashi is a man who takes a very long time to accept and adjust to new things coming into his life," Gai explains, nodding his head as he speaks. His head jerks up suddenly and he flashes a toothy grin.

"I just outwaited his stubborness! Even though I am not in my youth, I am a master of this particular approach to love!" he shouts, laughing heartily as he pumps a fist in the air. Lee applauds, tears streaming down his face.


End file.
